1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved adapter for a battery powered screwdriver in order to permit a conventional drill chuck to be driven thereby.
2. Description of Related Art
Battery powered screwdrivers have been improved recently so that they have sufficient torque and may be run for a sufficient length of time to perform drilling operations. Removable three jaw drill chucks have commonly been used on hand and power operated drills. The present invention comprises an adapter which permits such a drill chuck to be driven by a power screwdriver and, more particularly, so that the drill bit may be backed out of the drilled hole without disconnecting the drill bit from the chuck.